Where's Naruto?
by TsukiBebi
Summary: Naruto went to prison. But it wasn't him. So they let him out. But nobody believed he was innocent. How could they, when none of it was real? So if none of it was real . . . where was he? AU, Surprise ending.


**Title:** Where's Naruto?  
**Genre:** General/Drama  
**Rating:** T  
**Summary: **Naruto went to prison. But it wasn't him. So they let him out. But nobody believed he was innocent. How could they, when none of it was real? So if none of it was real . . . where was he?

**_- - - - -_**

**Where's Naruto?**

**_- - - - -_**

"Have you seen Naruto?"

"Oh my gosh. Is he here?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Do you think we should've gotten a cop for safety?"

"I don't know. You think . . . ?"

Everyone was nervous. It was August 6th and everybody was talking. Murmured words were being spoken from everywhere in the room. A strawberry-blonde, Haruno Sakura, was the person who knew the most, the person closest to the now ex-felon, Uzumaki Naruto.

Five years ago Naruto was found guilty and sentenced to life in federal prison (once of age). For two years he stayed in an isolated cell in juvenile hall and was then transferred to the local penitentiary for the next three years.

Three months agoNaruto was found innocent of all charges; today was his first day back in the free world, back with his "friends."

Naruto stopped outside the auditorium doors, bracing himself for the impact of who and what would be on the other side. _Should I make an entrance or should I just . . . ?_

The blond-headed male took a deep breath, along with three or four large steps backward, before sprinting forward and pushing the doors wide open as he made his way inside.

**_- - - - -_**

Sasuke slid down against the wall lazily, letting out a bored sigh. Naruto hadn't arrived yet and he, moreso than the others in the room, was getting tired of waiting. Sakura thought he should be here when Naruto was "reintroduced" to the free world. Sasuke didn't see why. Sure, Naruto and he were close (if you considered constantly bickering close).

Rolling his eyes toward Sakura, he rose a single eyebrow. "Remind me again why I'm still here and not out doing something that actually matters?"

Snapping her head toward the raven-haired male, Sakura's eyes filled with a fury that – if possible – would send the boy six feet under. Sakura, though, just replied to him in a vicious tone.

"How dare you say that this doesn't matter! Don't you care about him? Aren't you happy that he's not the one that killed your brother?"

Sasuke stood up quickly, his pitch matching the anger in Sakura's, "Happy? You think I'm _happy_?" He took a step closer to the strawberry-blonde, "If Naruto didn't kill Itachi, then who – "

The doors to the auditorium burst open, stopping Sasuke mid-sentence and catching the eye of every person in the room.

"Sorry I'm late everyone! . . . I'm . . . here?" Naruto paused, catching his breath as his peers stood still, staring at him. Sakura turned away from Sasuke (who had not moved from his previous position), slowly making her way toward the messy-haired blond.

"Is that really you, Naruto?" Sakura bent down, tilting her head sideways in curiosity, "You look . . . different somehow. What happened?" The young woman repositioned herself, standing up straighter as she leaned in comically, attempting to "see" what had changed about him.

Naruto smiled cheekily, "Of course! Who else would I be?"

Finally snapping out of his gaze Sasuke responded back before Sakura, or any of the rest, could, "What took you so long, you idiot?" The anger was transparent in his voice.

Crossing his arms Naruto stepped toward the dark-haired boy, allowing a small smirk to ravage his features. Leaning in toward his once best friend (and rival) he spoke, "Ever heard of traffic, buck-o?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in imitation of the blond. "Yeah, but not four hours worth."

"I'm surprised you stayed."

"Yeah, me too," Sasuke said, smirking.

"Why did y– " Naruto's train of thought was cut off as Sakura ran for him, clutching him tightly in a fierce hug.

She was crying, weeping heavy droplets of water onto his shirt. "I . . . _we_ . . . were so worried about you," she cried out, looking up at her blond friend, "Why did you go and do something like that?"

Stepping back, Naruto pushed Sakura off of him gently, his eyes wide in shock. "Y – you think that I wanted to be locked inside of that hellhole? They found evidence, Sakura, _evidence_ that I was innocent! Don't you – "

"Naruto?" A light voice tentatively asked, placing her hand upon his shoulder, catching his attention almost immediately, causing him to turn around and gasp in shock.

"Hinata?" His eyes were wide. Naruto had not expected her to be here. Hyuuga Hinata, otherwise known as Hinata, was the shyest out of their round group of friends. What was not widely known, though, was that she once had a large crush on him. Whether or not she grew out of it he did not know.

"I . . . we . . . we know, Naruto. We know that you're innocent, that you could never do something like that. All of us who . . . care about you never doubted your innocence."

Naruto smiled softly, sadly, though his eyes shadowed the surprise he was feeling. _She . . . cares? She believes in me . . . ?_

He sighed, looking away from Hinata as his point was not directed at her, "If you all believed in me, then why would you imply, _say_, something like that?"

Hinata gasped, covering her mouth at what he had said. Sakura back away from him, as did Sasuke, both of their heads bowed low. Whether it was in shame or guilt or something entirely different he did not know and had no wish to find out.

He laughed bitterly. "Thanks for answering my question guys. I just, I don't know, I guess I just wanted to show up. Make an appearance, you know?"

Naruto turned away, blue eyes glittering tears as he began to open the door to the auditorium.

"Hey, Uzumaki . . . !" Footsteps followed, along with a gasp.

Naruto turned, his eyes following enough to see Hinata with wide eyes, yelling something to him.

"_Watch out_ . . . !" was all that he heard before the lights went dark.

**_- - - - -_**

"Get up, Uzumaki. Hey! I said get up! It's time for your breakfast. You'd better eat the stuff too. It's the only stuff you'll be getting today: orders from the top," the guard threw the bowl of what he assumed was supposed to be his breakfast near his feet, a loud _clang_ echoing throughout his cell as it hit the concrete.

"You've got to be kidding me," Naruto mumbled to himself as he stared up at the ceiling, tears grazing his eyes, "It was all just a _freaking dream_ . . . ?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Okay, how many of you _honestly_ expected that? I mean, seriously? I know I posted this before, but I took it down **1:** because I wanted to redo it, and** 2:** because I wanted to send it off along with my college transcript and I didn't want them to look online and find it. Safety first, ne?

Anyways, I REALLY hope you liked it! I worked hard on it. Especially when I was editing it. Yup, yup! I've been told that it's a LOT more realistic, so tell me what you think, okies? Pleeeeeeeeease?

_Reviews, Flames, and Commentary are Appreciated._


End file.
